DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Cigarette smoking remains the single largest preventable cause of premature death and disability in the United States, and, despite many prevention and intervention efforts, smoking rates among both adolescents and adults are on the rise. The current proposal is for follow-up studies of subjects originally enrolled in a cohort-sequential investigation of adolescent smoking. Cohorts of 6th-12th graders (total N=8,521) were originally followed between 1980-1983 to prospectively predict adolescent smoking initiation from social psychological models. Additional follow-ups were conducted in 1987-1988 and 1993-1994 (each with 73% participation of the total sample). There are two major studies proposed. First, the original sample will be re-assessed at ages 28-37. There are two main goals: to study developmental trajectories of health beliefs and values and to study the antecedents and consequences of smoking transitions. This study will examine smoking in relation to the normal developmental tasks of this age period (work, marriage, and parenting, as well as beginning experiences of health problems). It will also identify social-cognitive and affective sequelae of smoking cessation and relapse in this age period. The findings from this study will be important for designing smoking cessation programs for this age group. Second, we will conduct a short-term longitudinal study with the subsample of participants who have adolescent children. The goals of this study are: to investigate parent socialization of emerging smoking in the next generation and to apply an innovative method for unobtrusively measuring implicit attitudes toward adolescent smoking. This study will assess the nature of parents' smoking-related discussions with their adolescents, and the success of both smoking-specific strategies and more general parental socialization for deterring adolescent smoking. We will identify determinants of parents' smoking-specific socialization and test factors that moderate the success of parental socialization of smoking. Finally, we will examine ways in which implicit attitudes are important for parents' socialization of smoking in their children. The findings of these studies will be important for designing parenting components for inclusion in smoking prevention programs.